opowiadaneczkafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Najczystrzy Wiatr
Plik:Najczystrzy_Wiatr.jpg Twórca The New Lewa, the air is back Czas Chwila przed pojawieniem się Lewy Phantoka na Artace i jego teleportacji na Tren Krom Część 1 -Artakha, to szaleństwo!- krzyknął turaga pędząc ile sił w nogach przez walący się korytarz twierdzy. -Nie dyskutuj! To konieczne, więc bierz to i uciekaj! -odkrzyknął Artakha podając turadze pilot. Zatrzymał się i odwrócił. Czekając na napastników rzucił jeszcze przez ramię: -Pamiętaj, czwarte drzwi od wschodu! Turaga powietrza pomknął korytarzem mijając drzwi za drzwiami. Zamiast, zgodnie z poleceniem, udać się na wschód, popędził północną częścią skrzydła i wrócił niosąc dość duży pakunek. Wtedy wszedł do wskazanych przez Artakhę drzwi i znalazł się w niewielkim pomieszczeniu, mieszczącym w sobie kanister toa ustawiony na rampie startowej. Wraz z pakunkiem usiadł na pojemniku, pilotem otworzył drzwi małego hangaru i włączył silniki kanistra. Odlatując z wyspy, widział jak główna twierdza Artakhi rozpada się na kawałki. ---- Toa otworzył oczy. Nie zmieniło to nic, bowiem otaczała go ciemność. Nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, w ogóle nie wiedział że ciemność istnieje, bo nigdy nie widział niczego innego z czym można by ją porównać. Nie znał światła. Nie martwił się tym, ze jest zamknięty w bardzo ciasnym pomieszczeniu, ponieważ tylko tam do tej pory był i nie uważał tego za nietypowe. Ale niezależnie od tego co twierdził jego umysł, jego ciało potrzebowało czegoś. Czegoś co skończyło się, zanim zdał sobie sprawę z tego, ze w ogóle istniało. Tlenu. Rozpaczliwie łapiąc powietrze, otworzył usta i wydał z siebie nieznany sobie dźwięk: -Oddech!- krzyczał, waląc otwartymi dłońmi w wewnętrzną ścianę kanistra. Zaczął słabnąć, podświadomie wiedział, ze zaraz straci przytomność. W ostatnich sekundach przytomności zdołał wrzasnąć: -Chcę powietrze! Powietrze! Bum- wieko kanistra odskoczyło potężnie w wielkim podmuchu wiatru. Oddychając ciężko wyczołgał się z kanistra i z radością spojrzał na przestrzeń wokół niego. Leżał na trawie w niewielkiej dolinie, niedaleko zagajnika. Ponad nim znajdowały się błękit i złoto, które zaraz nazwał: -Słońce. Nie miał pojęcia skąd przyszło mu na myśl takie słowo, ale wydawało się idealnie opisywać świecący, jasny obiekt, który raził w oczy jeśli z długo się wpatrywał. Świeciło. Tak, teraz poznał światło i odkrył, że pozwala widzieć. Przeraził się na myśl spędzenia całego życia nic nie widząc. -Pomocy... -usłyszał cichy głos. Nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego co robi, wstał chwiejnie i zatoczył się w kierunku dźwięku. O pomoc prosiła niewielka postać w kolorze trawy, która leżała przygnieciona wiekiem kanistra. Naparł na nie barkiem i metal odsunął się, pozwalając wołającej postaci wyjść. Toa nie wiedział, czemu wstał i zrobił akurat to co zrobił, ale wydawało mu się, ze nie było innej możliwości. -Och!- mała, trawiasta postać wstała garbiąc się, wyraźnie ucieszona z widoku Toa. -Więc jednak się obudziłeś! Dobrze, że wysadziłeś kanister, bo zaciął się i mogłeś tam zostać na dobre. -Wysadziłem...- powtórzył Toa smakując to słowo. Dziwnie kojarzyło mu się z ciepłem i pomarańczowym światłem, ale wydawało się pasować do tego, co zrobił. -Ja to zrobiłem? -Tak ty, mój młody Toa. -Mam na imię Toa?- zdziwił się. Był na świecie dopiero kilka sekund, ale imię nie wydawało mu się odpowiednie. Brzmiało raczej jak jakaś ranga lub zawód. Nie dziwił się wcale, skąd wie to wszystko, chociaż jeszcze przed chwilą nie było go na świecie. Do tej pory nie spotkał nikogo, kto by nie wiedział, więc wydawało mu się to naturalne. -Och, nie.-uśmiechnął się przygarbiony staruszek. -”Toa” to rasa potężnych wojowników, takich jak ty. Ja jestem turagą, kimś, kto w przeszłości był Toa, ale oddał swoją moc. Twoje imię brzmi: Aladar. -A twoje?- spytał Aladar. Turaga zamyślił się. -Moje imię nie jest ważne w obecnej chwili. Będziesz mnie na razie nazywał „mistrz”. -Mistrz? Brzmi jak ktoś, kto opowiada innym, to co wie. Turaga zaśmiał się: -Tym razem, przeszedłeś samego siebie, Artakha. Aladar zastanowił się. Do kogo mógł mówić jego mistrz? Obaj byli zieloni jak trawa, więc zapewne do niej powinni się zwracać. Jednak Toa miał pewne podejrzenia, co do tego, czy trawa im odpowie. -Które z tych źdźbeł jest Artakhą?- spytał uprzejmie wodząc wzrokiem po ziemi. -Artakha nie jest trawą.- oznajmił turaga. -Jest jednym z tytanów, tworzy pojazdy, wyposażenie i potężnych Toa, tak jak stworzył ciebie. -Twórca.- rzekł Aladar a turaga skinął głową. Potem Toa spytał, rozglądając się: -Gdzie on jest, mistrzu? -Na swojej wyspie, daleko stąd. -Wiec czemu się do niego zwracałeś tutaj, mistrzu? Przecież nie mógł cię usłyszeć. Turaga zawahał się. Podrapał się w głowę, po czym oznajmił: -Nie miałem na celu, żeby mnie usłyszał. To, co powiedziałem, było tak jakby inną formą „Artakha tym razem dobrze się spisał.” Aladar kiwnął głową, widać było, ze próbuje to wszystko przemyśleć. -Żeby zapobiec twoim dalszym pytaniom, opowiem ci wszystko, co powinieneś wiedzieć. Przed początkiem wszystkich początków... -To niemożliwe.- przerwał mistrzowi Toa. -To jest początek twojej opowieści, czyli właśnie początek wszystkich początków. Nie mógł się dziać sam przed sobą. -To tylko poetyckie porównanie.- oznajmił cierpliwie turaga. -Teraz nie przerywaj mi, dopóki nie będziesz miał ważniejszych pytań. Przed początkiem wszystkich początków, powstały potężne byty żyjące między światami. Zwą je Wielkimi Istotami. Stworzyły nasz wszechświat i naszą planetę oraz wszystko inne. Potem... ---- -...I tak oto, Teridax przejął ciało Wielkiego Ducha, a Mata Nui został skazany na to, by błąkać się po wszechświecie.- dokończył turaga. Zdążyła już zapaść noc, kiedy opowiadał historię Wszechświata Matoran. Starał się nie pominąć niczego ważnego, przemilczał jedynie istnienie Zakonu Mata Nui, nazywając go „nieznaną nikomu organizacją”. -Więc jestem Toa Powietrza?- upewnił się Aladar. -Jak powstałem? Wcześniej takie pytanie nawet nie przyszło mu do głowy, ale w opowieści mistrza wszystko miało swój początek, oprócz Wielkich Istot, które były wieczne. -Kiedy Makuta przejął władzę nad wszechświatem, Artakha zrozumiał, że musi stworzyć wielu nowych Toa, o których Teridax nie będzie wiedział. Dzięki temu będą mogli walczyć z jego armiami i nie zostać przez niego zatrzymani. Wśród nich powstałeś ty, a ja zabrałem cię z wyspy podczas najazdu amii rahkshi. Moim zadaniem było cię wyszkolić, abyś był najlepszym Toa powietrza. -Było?- spytał Aladar -Tak, było. -turaga westchnął.- Coś musiało pójść nie tak i zamiast wszechpotężną istotą jesteś Toa tak samo silnym jak każdy inny. -Przykro mi. -To nie twoja wina, mały Toa. Teraz jednak nie możemy się rozczulać. W tej sytuacji i tak zrobię z ciebie wielkiego Toa. Obiecałem Artace. -Jak to zrobisz?- spytał młody wojownik powietrza. -Dowiesz się rano. Teraz śpij, miałeś za sobą pierwszy dzień życia i założę się, że jesteś wyczerpany. Obok turagi zabrzmiało miarowe chrapanie. CDN.